Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by QuoteMe Contest
Summary: Facing a trial for a crime he didn't commit, can Edward save himself or will an unexpected twist of fate remind him that we are all innocent until proven guilty?


"**Quote Me Contest"  
>Title: <strong>Innocent Until Proven Guilty**  
>Fandom: <strong>Crossover between Twilight and Harry Potter  
><strong>Quote prompt: <strong>"Blame it on a simple twist of fate" by Bob Dylan**  
>Pairing: <strong>Edward and Hermione**  
>Rating: <strong>M**  
>Word count: <strong>3, 624**  
>Summary: <strong>Facing a trial for a crime he didn't commit, can Edward save himself or will an unexpected twist of fate remind him that we are all innocent until proven guilty?**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own the Harry Potter Universe, nor the Twilight one. All of the canonical characters belong to two of the brightest sparks in the literary world. I take my hat off to you.**  
>Any additional remarkswarnings/notes: **I got this idea off a friend of mine as I was stuck for ideas. I asked for an unusual pairing and she gave me an idea. From there, the words came as easily to my head as Twilight quotes did. I don't claim to be a HP expert, nor a Legalese one, but this is my interpretation of a situation where two worlds collide.

-X-

The noise was almost unbearable.

Almost.

Edward glared at anyone who dared to look at him, detesting them for just contributing to the smothering atmosphere which was surrounding him like a cloak of defiance. Heavy, unchangeable, unbreakable.

In a way, he only had himself to blame for this. After all, it was his stupid idea that got him here in the first place. Bitter thoughts swarmed through his head like hornets, stinging the open and oozing wounds of a past he would rather forget and a master he wished he could extract revenge on. The sterile, acidic nature of the Wizardgamot Court Room only helped to insulate this hatred.

He was sitting, or rather, chained to the cold, relentless metal chair that someone had placed precisely in the centre of the court room. Black high benches formed the circle, all of them facing inwards, staring at him. Naturally, everyone was here. His capture hadn't exactly been a secret. Hell, it was probably the most publicised event that Wizarding England had ever seen.

Thousands upon thousands of enthusiastic people crowded the benches, eager to watch the show trial about to occur. There were all sorts of people here, making the room look like a box of Bertie's Box of Every Flavour Beans. Edward struggled to contain his smile as thought of that analogy and the memory of the time Ron Weasley had forced ten down his throat at one time burned clear in his mind.

He sobered then, wondering if the bumbling red head was here. His eyes scanned the crowd again, futilely searching for anyone he knew. Yet again, his search proved futile. His cold, dead heart gave a momentary clench. Where was she? She had promised…

Bile rose up in Edward's throat and his teeth ground together as his eyes prickled. He wished for once, that he could cry. It would be a mercy. But no, he must not show weakness in the face of those who wished to persecute him. Edward was sure, that were she here, that she would scold him for not standing up against them; spitting them in the eye and damning them to hell. If she were here and actually gave a damn enough to say it, Edward would have told her that he didn't care anymore.

He was innocent.

He was innocent no matter what evidence they brought up against him. His Alibi was not believed though, as unfortunately, no one saw him that night. Of course his explanation that he didn't feed on humans hadn't stuck either; it seemed that whomever it was that was using him as a scapegoat was feeding the Ministry lie after lie.

Edward hated to admit it, but whoever was setting this up had done a damn fine job; all the evidence pointed to him. He had his suspicions of course, but naturally, he had no proof. It was unlikely for the person he suspected to leave a trail; they had an army of mindless, loyal guards who cleaned up after their Master's mess. A growl threatened to pass through his lips at the thought of that foul, violent git.

_Damn him to the fiery pits of hell._ Edward thought acrimoniously.

There was a commotion then, as the members of the Wizardgamot filled in slowly, like brown cows slowly meandering their way to milking. Edward briefly contemplated how many of them he could take out in one minute before getting taken down. _About half. _He reasoned, briefly debating whether snapping their necks would be the quickest way to go about it.

As they fussed about, arranging themselves as they sat down and dusting off their robes, Edward's eyes again scanned the crowds, a desperate finger of hope still stubbornly clinging to him. Naturally, the face he most desperately ached to see was not there. That hurt more than he wished it too. It abashed him to realise that he still hoped, still prayed that maybe she might still care for him. That she still might-

No. Edward would not let himself think the word. He had basically ruined all chances he ever had with the woman by doing what he had, and if possible, he did not wish to revisit it here. He didn't think the Aurors would take too kindly to a breakdown.

Finally the Minister was comfortable on his perch and he banged the gavel rather obnoxiously to gain the courtroom's attention. "Order! Order!" He barked and Edward had a brief thought of shoving the gavel down his throat and seeing how the fat blob of ego would take it. After the last person was glared down, the Minister of Magic adjusted his spectacles and briefly glanced at the legal document sitting before him. Peering over the rims of his glasses, he looked around the court room again, content in creating more drama to the already melodramatic situation. Clearing his throat he bellowed his welcome.

"The Court of the Wizardgamot is now in Session. Today is case number 25,609 or more specifically, the case of Cullen vs the Ministry." He paused then, and a ripple of murmurs erupted throughout the court room. The Minister pursed his lips in a tight-lipped amusement then peered down over his spectacles at the Adonis like statute sitting chained and bound before him.

"Mr Edward Cullen?" he asked, his voice harsh. Edward didn't even spare him a glance. This seemed to irk the Minister even more. "Mr Cullen, stand." He ordered his voice as hard as flint. Edward seemed content to stay where he was and when the Aurors standing watch next to his chair noticed that he was in no position to move, they hauled him roughly to his feet. The silver chains around his wrists clinked together, the only sound in the now painfully silent room.

Edward stared now at the minister, letting his fierce black eyes glare holes through his face. If the Minister was unnerved, he didn't show it and he continued. "Mr Cullen, are you or are you not a vampire." He fired, his voice grave. Edward gave a dark throaty chuckle.

"Naturally Minister. Why, do I look like a human to you?" Edward said, his voice sounding gravely. The Minister obviously did not appear to appreciate the attempt at humour. "I don't you think you realise Mr Cullen how serious this situation is. If you are found guilty, you will face the death penalty."

Edward barked out a laugh which soon turned rather hysterical and manic. When his laughter had faded slightly, he looked at the Minister with a contempt grin. "You can't kill me! I'm already dead!" he laughed. The looks of disgust and horror on the members of the Wizardgamot's faces only sent him into laughter again. Of course he didn't find the situation necessarily humorous, he was just so far gone past all hope of return that his feelings were all over the joint.

The Minister banged his gavel roughly, almost splintering it in his efforts to get Edward to stop. It wasn't however, the Minister's furious banging which stopped the half insane laughter babbling like a brook out of Edward's lips, it was rather the familiar thoughts which suddenly crashed through his carefully formed barriers and scorched the laughter away from his tongue.

The thoughts were accompanied by a flurry of activity and Edward heard shouts and sounds of a scuffle as they bounced into the court room. Edward's head whipped around, his head tilted to the side curious as he watched as Aurors were being blasted away by constant streams of spells. More Aurors ran to the entrance of the court room to try and help their Co-mates but they were mowed down by a wild eyed, bushy haired young woman who hurtled into the centre of the court room, dragging an unconscious and heavily battered man after her.

"Wait! I can prove that he's innocent!" she panted, dropping her heavy load and holding out her arms beseechingly. Edwards eyes widened in alarm. What on earth was she doing? Her thoughts gave him no clue. The minister looked at her astounded.

"I beg your pardon, but who are you ma'am?" The minister asked coolly, a large juxtaposition to the heavily panting and wild young woman before him. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she brushed her robes down with bloodied hands.

"My name's Hermione Granger and I have the real Killer right here." Hermione spluttered jabbing a finger at the unconscious man at her feet. Everyone in the court room looked in synchronisation at the mop of black hair and the deathly pale man whom it belonged to. Edward looked and sure enough, Hermione had confirmed his suspicions. Edward could hardly believe his eyes as he looked shocked at the waxen statute at her feet.

Edward couldn't stop the words as they spewed from his mouth as he stared at her horrified.

"Fuck Hermione what have you done?"

-X-

Hermione knew this was a long shot. Hell, she would be lucky if this even stuck. But she had to do something. Anything. She had to save him.

Though her motivations for doing so were entirely a mystery to her, she knew one thing for certain. When Edward had swept into her life, he changed it irrevocably. Gone was the safe, close minded, bushy haired teacher and in her place was a strong, independent woman who had the world at her feet. There was nothing she could not do, no continent she could not conquer and no army which would not fall at her feet.

And no man- or scratch that, vampire- would walk away from a relationship because he was under some idiotic delusion that he wasn't good enough for her. And damn it, she was going to prove it to Edward; prove that they belonged to together.

As she looked at him now, the strange pull which had existed before tugged at her navel and again she was struck by the fierceness of his inhuman beauty. She shook her head, dispelling the mist which clouded her thoughts whenever she looked at him. She couldn't look at him if he were dead. And he was going to be if she didn't speak up.

Hermione cleared her throat and sent a challenging glare to the minister. She despised the lump of the man who archaically ruled the wizarding world like he was their personal God, descended from the clouds of heaven to bestow upon them a great dead and service. She had promised herself she would have nothing to do with him, but when he challenged her lover, things had changed.

"Minister," she said, and was slightly impressed when her voice rang around the room. "This man has been wrongly charged of murder, as a result of fabricated evidence which has been provided by a bribed and corrupt jury." Murmurs erupted around the room and Hermione had the pleasure of seeing the Minister squirm uncomfortably.

The Minister banged his gavel harshly against its rest and eventually the murmurs subsided. Composing himself, the Minister leaned forward and levelled an icy glare towards her. "What proof do you bring to back up your claim Miss Granger?" he spat, his momentary control slipping. A smile twinged the corner of her lips.

Out of the deep and bottomless pockets of her robes she brought out a tiny clear vial which was full of a silver molten mist. "I present, not only the suspect in need of questioning, but also the suspect's memories, proving it was he who orchestrated the murders. Nevertheless, more proof exists and waiting in the Atrium is currently a party of witches and Wizards who bear the suspect's henchmen, who will, under veritaserum of course, prove the wicked deeds of the suspect." She said, walking over presently to hand the vial to the Undersecretary.

Edward watched her intensely as she passed him, and his look sent shivers up and down her spine. Flashes of the last time they made love flew through her head at blinding speeds and she had to take slow, careful steps to prevent herself from throwing herself at him. That was the last thing either of them needed right now. There was a time for that, and it would be after he was a free man.

Hermione walked back to her vigil beside her stunned captive and wondered briefly if anyone would come to her aid when he woke up. She wouldn't wager on it. She turned then and looked at the Wizardgamot. There was a look of longing in their eyes as they all stared intently at the tiny vial containing the offending memories. The Minister turned back in his seat and eyed her shrewdly.

"I must ask Miss Granger, because the answer is plaguing me. Why is it you are so concerned about the freedom of this monster?" he asked, and there was a hidden malice which did not go past undetected by Hermione. Hermione gave the Minister a bitter smile. That was the million dollar question wasn't it? The one that had been plaguing her for a whole week. One that had caused her to second guess herself constantly through her crusade to save the man she foolishly loved.

She still had doubts whether he did do it, but that wasn't the main thing standing in her way. She was more concerned over another question. Why had he left her after promising the world? What had she done to force a peremptory goodbye?

She took a deep breath and summoned her courage. "I care Minister, because I believe that this man is innocent, and I feel it would be a great crime for an innocent man to be punished for a crime he did not commit. Such an injustice would be unspeakable." She was surprised to find that she truly believed all she was saying. She knew then that he was innocent and this made her courage grow. She became emboldened.

"The law- both muggle and Wizarding- states that any man or creature of near human intelligence, has the right to be innocent until proven guilty, and I strongly believe that Mr Cullen was not being granted this right, nor was he being granted the right of a fair trial. This is merely a show trial under the façade of being fair and it is plainly obvious to any who look closely enough, that the outcome of this trial was already predetermined. Predetermined by a corrupt jury who had been bought off by the real culprit. A jury who was keen to find a scape goat to place all the misery and discontent it has caused to the people it was supposedly representing in one convenient place."

The Minister did not bother to conceal his fury, and neither did the jury members bother to hide their fear. They had been exposed and their authority questioned, and the fragile façade that they had managed to build had crumpled before the eyes of an angry mob. The public who had come into view the trial seemed to support and agree with Hermione's words; they stood in the stands and jeered and abused the pompous scarlet robed wizards before them.

"How can this trial continue?" Hermione continued, having to slightly raise her voice above the crowd to be heard. "How can it continue to be heard by an unseeing and fraudulent jury? This is an injustice which has occurred countless times before. As a people, we have just sat back and watched as it happened. But not anymore. We cannot allow this to continue, we won't stand by and watch this absolute bull shit anymore." She bellowed, feeling like the leader of a mass demonstration. The people in the stands roared and cheered, agreeing with her every word.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edward grinning up at her, with such pride and hunger in his eyes that her knees went week and she had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from bursting into tears.

She would make him proud.

She would set him free.

She opened her mouth again and the crowd grew silent, eager to hear what she said next. Even the Wizardgamot held their breaths, knowing her next words could make or break them. A surge of power ran white hot through her veins, roaring like a lion rejoicing over it's kill. She surged ahead, ridding the tidal wave with no hesitation.

"Therefore, I demand a new trial to be heard under a completely new jury who is unbiased and unaffected by the events. I also demand that an impartial judge be brought in to oversee this case. Clearly the Minister's politics and puppet masters are making him unreasonable and impractical. I also call for a judicial review of the court process in the wizardgamot and seek an investigation into the corruption of the Ministry. Clearly there are some things which are dying to be released into the light." She said, her voice containing the power searing her veins.

The crowd yelled again in support and began chanting an odd little chant; "Down with the Ministry, they've screwed up throughout all history." Hermione smiled at the absurdity of the chant but found herself joining in and getting swept up with the enthusiasm. She heard a musical voice join in too and looked over to see Edward smiling as he yelled the chant at the top of his lungs.

The Minister caved then, the pressure getting to him. He banged his gavel a few times to achieve silence. When he had a relative silence, he stood and glared at the whole room. "Fine. I will grant this absurd request. This trial is postponed until a new juror and jury is found. Mr Cullen is free to go." He spat and stalked out of the room, his cronies named the Wizardgamot hurrying out behind him.

Cheers erupted around the room as the Aurors standing next to Edward quickly began undoing the chains and manacles around his wrists and ankles then quickly moved into restrain the Vampire at Hermione's feet. Hermione watched as they dragged him from the court room and she hoped he would rot in the fires of hell.

She was caught then, in an icy cold grip of steel. She screamed as she was swung around in a circle, her legs and hair flying around in all sorts of directions. She was finally placed down on the ground, but the icy cold grip didn't lessen and she looked up to get lost in a pair of pulsating black orbs. "Hermione." Edward whispered in a gravelly voice as he traced his thumb lightly over her lips. "I'd thought I'd never see you again." He said, even in a whisper his voice still cracking on the end.

Hermione lowered her eyes to try and prevent herself from being totally overwhelmed. "Me neither." She whispered her voice as soft as a butterfly's wings. His finger reached under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. He stared into her eyes for a moment and her heartbeat sped up dramatically. "I don't understand" he admitted, the corners of his lips slightly down turned. "Why did you come and save me? You had every reason to walk away and leave me. I gave you multiple reasons for you to detest me. What-?" he began, but his voice fell short, trembling and Hermione suspected that if he could cry, he would.

She pressed her palms flat against his chest and clutched the fabric as if she held hard enough, she could keep him there forever. "I never understood why you left me, and you can expect a good talking to about that later." She warned and a brief look of fear ghosted over Edward's face. "But I do understand why I came to save you." She continued, but paused, weighing her next words on her tongue and wondering how he would receive them.

Hermione sucked in a huge breath and looked him straight in the eye. She let all her feelings for him pour into her thoughts and mind at the same time, and Edward sucked in a surprised breath at the intensity there. She used this moment of shock to her advantage. "I saved you because I love you. I always have, from that first moment in the Forbidden Forrest to this very minute." She admitted and before she had a chance to move, Edward's lips crushed hers in a passionate kiss which sent electric shocks down to the tips of her toes.

The couple had no idea they were being watched by an amused dark haired young man with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, nor by his best friend, a scruffy red head with a huge grin. They gave a few wolf whistles and cat calls when things looked to be getting a bit far for polite company and watched unabashed as Hermione pulled away from the vampire with a deep blush at getting caught and Edward gave them a shit eating grin which showed how happy he was to have his girl back.

As Hermione tried to hide her head under Edward's arm, he chuckled and whispered in her ear. "One thing has being plaguing me 'mione." He admitted, running his fingers through her wild hair. She gave him a lazy smile. "What's that?" she asked softly. "How on earth did you manage to find the real killer?" Edward asked, his voice and face burning with curiosity. Hermione grinned at him, proud she could throw him off guard.

"Blame it on a simple twist of fate." She said simply and kissed him with a vigour which washed his bemusement away quickly.


End file.
